Draco's Rendezvous
by TheRottenJas
Summary: How about a little love for Draco Malfoy? Written for: How to Charm Witches on Hogwarts Open Day Competition. Pairing 1: Draco/Harry, Pairing 2: Draco/Ron, Pairing 3: Draco/Hermione.
1. DracoHarry

**A/N** : Please bear with me as I've only written Drarry on one occasion, and have never written Draco/Ron. Dramione is the only thing I can mark some experience in. Please Review. :)

 **Pairing** : Draco/Harry

 **Word count** : 277

 **Disclaimer** : Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

Draco sighed impatiently tapping his foot on the cold, marble floor. He was waiting for his lover to get to their rendezvous meeting point. It seemed unfortunately he was late, again. Draco considered leaving but he didn't want to leave in hopes his lover did end up coming. Draco hated himself for being so weak against love.

He scoffed as he thought of the word. Love, huh? He had never actually said it to his partner but surely they must've known Draco loved them. They were very cautious about their relationship because it wasn't seen in the best light.

As opposed to where Draco was forced into the role of a Villain, his lover was the Hero.

There was no chance of being released of their destined paths any time soon, so they enjoyed what they could of the days they had left. So, where the Merlin was his lover?

"I'm so sorry!"

Draco looked up and bursting through the door came the Wizarding's World one and only Harry Potter. He narrowed his eyes at the Boy-Who-Lived. "I was just leaving."

Harry sighed exasperatedly. "I'm not that late."

Draco shook his head. "You're 30 minutes late. That's a whole half hour I wasted."

Harry walked closer to Draco until he was hugging his moody lover. Harry smiled lop-sided and pressed his lips on Draco's. Their tongues danced with one another until they were panting and breathless. Harry's hands had found their way into Draco's hair. Draco's own had found their way to Harry's rear.

Harry hoarsely asked, "Are you sure I can't persuade you to stay?"

Draco cleared his throat. "I'm sure I can spare some time."


	2. DracoRon

**Pairing** : Draco/Ron

 **Word count** : 485

 **Disclaimer** : Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

Draco had about had it with his boyfriend's evasive behavior! Draco knew of course that they couldn't be seen in public. Who would even think that these two would _ever_ be romantically involved?

No one. That's who.

Draco had tormented him since the beginning of First Year so no one in their right mind thought they were together. No one, perhaps a few who had much too Firewhiskey, would think they were even friends. Draco understood this of course. He wasn't a moron. There was no telling what his family would do if they found about their relationship. Probably torture. But couldn't he spend at least some time with his boyfriend?

Draco sourly looked over at the Gryffindor table where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were laughing. Why couldn't _he_ laugh with Draco like that? Did their relationship mean nothing to him? Was Draco the only one who thought this was all real? Or was this some elaborate prank on him? He couldn't be too sure after all, they were Gryffindor's.

"I'm done," Draco announced as he saw Hermione lean in a bit too close for his liking.

"Already?" Blaise asked incredulously. "You haven't even had two bites."

Draco shrugged. "Not hungry is all."

Draco swaggered (he had to keep his appearance up of course) out of the Great Hall determined not to look over at his table. He walked out and sighed heading to his usual route when he felt hands cover his eyes. "What the-?"

"Shhh," whispered a male, familiar voice. "You'll attract attention."

Draco rolled his eyes aware his boyfriends could feel it. "You wouldn't want that, would you? Leave me alone."

Hands fell off his eyes revealing a hurt Ron Weasley. "That's not true."

Draco shrugged. "That's what it seems like."

Ron frowned. "I'm doing this for you, you know."

Draco stared back in disbelief. "For me? No, I don't think so, Ron."

Ron nodded, his voice insisting. "No, really." His cheeks were as bright as his hair. "I don't want you to get in trouble with your father."

Draco felt his defensive tone leave him. "Really?"

Ron nodded, his cheeks blazing. "Yes, I know they aren't... _accepting_."

Draco laughed in relief. Ron wasn't embarrassed to meet up. That meant the world to Draco. "You should've told me. I was worried you hated me or something."

Ron laughed softly. "Who would have thought Draco Malfoy had insecurities?"

Draco scowled as Ron caressed his face. "Everybody has insecurities."

Ron nodded, a grin still plastered on his face. "Don't worry, you have no need for them."

Draco found his own lips smiling. Ron's was too contagious not to smile. "At least I don't have them where it counts."

Ron looked confused. "Where's that?"

Draco ran over his lips with his tongue and kissed Ron. Drawing back from the kiss, he smirked. "In bed of course."

Draco had never seen Ron turn so red before.

* * *

 **The Potions Class Challenge/Competition** : Murtlap Essence

 **The Restricted Collection** : #33- No Het pairings


	3. DracoHermione

**Pairing** : Draco/Hermione

 **Word count:** 304

 **Disclaimer** : Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

"About time you showed up, Granger," drawled Draco as Hermione came into view. She quickly made her way to the more deserted side of the Library.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Please, Malfoy, if I recall correctly last time it was I who waited for someone who never showed up."

Draco sighed, running a pale hand through his blonde hair. "Things happened that time, you know."

Hermione nodded, sitting at the table across from him. "I know. Harry and Ron were entertaining me on their latest theory. That's why I'm late."

Draco arched a perfect blonde brow. He heard so many from theories by Potter and Weasel, it was hilarious how wrong they were. "What is it?"

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head. "I can't tell you."

"If it's about me then go ahead. My ego won't be affected by jealous, ugly boys." Draco leaned back on his chair smirking at Hermione's reaction.

Hermione quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "Draco!"

Draco shrugged. "I can't help it if people are jealous of me. Just look at me. My hair is amazing, and that's only one thing."

Hermione's eyes began to water as she held in her laughter. Draco grinned and leaned closer to her instead. She shook her head at his wolfish grin.

"Admit it, Granger," he began, "my hair is the only reason you're with me."

Hermione smiled. "Of course. It certainly isn't your shinning personality."

Draco growled. Hermione and Draco leaned subconsciously towards each other. He ran his tongue over his lips. "There's something else I'm amazing in."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Oh?"

Draco smirked. "Come here and find out."

Hermione grinned, pulling him by his tie to her. "Don't mind if I do."


End file.
